1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of clearing a magnetic recording disk cartridge of dust adhering to the magnetic recording disk surface in the course of manufacture of the magnetic recording disk cartridge, and to an apparatus for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A magnetic recording disk cartridge generally comprises a thin casing and a magnetic recording disk accommodated therein for rotation. A liner generally made of non-woven fabric is applied to each inner side of the casing to sweep dust off the side of the disk while the disk is rotated.
However there has been a problem that particulate components of the liner fall on the magnetic recording disk and adhere thereto during assembly of the cartridge due to various mechanical shocks, e.g., vibration transmitted to the liner by way of the casing when upper and lower halves of the casing are welded together by ultrasonic welding. That is, the liner which is provided to sweep away dust on the disk gives dust source.
When the magnetic recording disk, bearing thereon particulate components of the liner, is subjected to recording or reproduction, the particulate components enter between the disk and the magnetic head to cause drop-out.